Pre TARDIS adventures
by The last Phantomdreamer
Summary: this is a tale of the Doctor as a young child Set to David Tennant's Doctor. It involves his colourfull classmates, a red head girl names Stella, Roxy, The Master, Zaphod Beeblebrox, Ford Prefect and the human boy Arthur Dent.


Chapter 1: Birthday/science class/history

It all started on the Doctor's fifteenth birthday. He was busy ripping the paper from his birthday presents. He was currently tearing at a bright green parcel handed to him by his mother. He couldn't stand bright green and the contents didn't seem to appealing either. He looked down distastefully at the now open gift, nut brown hair flopping over his freckled face and his nose wrinkled. He held up the bright green sweater at least three times too big for him. He smiled unconvincingly at his mother, hoping against hope that he would never have to wear it.  
"Happy birthday, Ickle Doccykins!"  
His mother leaned over and gave him a huge wet kiss on the cheek. The Doctor grimaced, wiping it off with the new jumper before mumbling that he had to go to Time Lord School and check how the TARDIS was growing.

The Doctor ran out of the house, stashing his jumper unceremoniously in a neighbour's trash can, remembering to kick it with his bright red converses as he ran past. He scared the cat sitting pompously on the corner of Alexandra road as he scooted round it. He grabbed up his skateboard from where he'd hidden it from his mother the night before. Jumping over the wet concrete, leaving a purposeful footprint embedded in it he finally veered behind the toxic waste barrel and left the skateboard there.

He was late… again and the doors were locked.  
"Dammit!" he whispered to himself. He looked up and to his delight found an open window leading to the science corridors. He screwed up his face and clambered on to the toxic waste barrels before shimmying up the drainpipe. He checked both ways along the corridor and double checked in his pocket for psychic paper taken from the drama department. He stole along, keeping away from classroom doors. Suddenly two heads were thrust in front of him, a purple hand around each neck. The professor strangling the two headed being was Dr. Rarah, The Doctor's least favourite teacher.

The Doctor grabbed up the psychic paper and marched up to the scene.  
"Doctor who…sania from the… G.D.A."  
The professor looked confused,  
"The Guideline Daily Allowance?"  
"NO! The Galactic Detective Agency. This young man is suspected of stealing a space ship and I'm going to have to take him downtown for further questioning, good day to you Sir and if the Doctor turns up he's under police protection so we would appreciate it if you didn't strangle him for being late. Good day, once again."

The Doctor smiled and grabbed his two-headed best friend by his collar and marched him down the corridor out of sight.

"Bloody hell Zaphod, what on Gallifrey have you done this time?"  
Zaphod smirked on one face and laughed on the other.  
"That was bloody brilliant. You should have seen the look on Rarah's face when you stalked off like that!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes in exasperation, seeing that, as always, he wasn't 

going to get either an answer or anything sensible out of Zaphod Beeblebrox. He dawdled to his history lesson, Zaphod traipsing behind. They peered cautiously through the window in the classroom door.

Roxy, a tall girl with dark hair and sapphire eyes and Stella, a silly girl with long red hair and cat's eyes had left a seat in between them for him, Will next to Stella and Ford Prefect the other side of Roxy.

The Doctor wedged himself between the two girls who simultaneously handed over bright pink packages, grinning like Barbie dolls and leaning on their arms closest to the Doctor and twiddling strands of hair. Feeling slightly unnerved, the Doctor shifted in his seat and rubbed his forehead. He decided that to leave the packages would be fatal and so set about opening them. Each had given a hideous heart-shaped photo frame with a rather revealing photo of each. He made a mental note to stow the photos with the green jumper first chance he got.

Zaphod stumbled in overturning desks and people as he went. Professor Allan turned round to see Zaphod at his feet looking sheepish and more than a little ridiculous. Zaphod suddenly found a hand round each neck again. He found himself wondering why the Doctor seemed to be able to get away with everything. Come to think of it, why did the Doctor get both girls who he'd fancied since he was eleven?

The Doctor was currently fighting for air having both girls fighting over the top of his head. Seeing no alternative way out of the situation he gave them each a kiss on the cheek before ducking out the way and running to Zaphod for protection. Will looked on jealously as did Ford. Zaphod was too busy trying to loosen Professor Allan's tough grip from his necks to notice what was going on at the back of class.

Professor Allan's grip loosened and the Doctor grabbed up Zaphod and escaped the bedlam of the classroom.

Ford had been quiet all lesson, doodling a design for an improbability drive to power his own TARDIS. He was halfway through working out the maximum improbability number when he found Stella, now abandoned by the Doctor, leaning over his shoulder. He smiled up into her ever changing eyes and gave up on complex mathematics, now completely unable to concentrate. He dropped his pen on his desk and was about to make room for her to sit next to him when the bell went. He cursed his luck and trundled out of the classroom, all confidence demolished.

He found Will and trailed him to the lift. The lift doors opened and found something they did not expect to see.

Chapter 2: break time

Zaphod and the Doctor were off to check how their TARDIS' were growing. They stalked around the school cricket pitch to the sectioned off part where the "monitoring living organisms" experiment was taking place. They walked past Roxy's pink TARDIS, Stella's green one and Ford's silver to the Doctor's. The Doctor knelt down by it, stroking the young plant now poking out of the 

crumbling earth. He sang a strange song to it so softly it could barely be heard and watered it with part of his own eternal life. Zaphod looked on in envy before kicking his rusty, rickety plant yelling  
"GROW YOU STUPID THING!" and stalking off.

Meanwhile, Will and Ford found themselves speechless gazing at what seemed to be some sort of ape evolved life form from the insignificant and mostly harmless little planet by the name of "the earth."  
"Um, hullo," stuttered the what we can now describe as a human being. "My name is Arthur Dent and I appear to be in your lift."

"Well nah…" replied Will sarcastically, "you don't say,"  
"Will, I think this Arthur creature may be somewhat confused and I really don't think that now is the time for sarcasm."

The doctor walked back peacefully, Zaphod trailing behind before sitting in the human studies department. Will and Ford came in to the pod dragging the human, Arthur Dent, by his arms. The doctor looked quizzically at the human before walking up to him and sniffing him suspiciously.

"Aha! Aha! Oh, fantastic. Human being! Wow! You got stuck here! Fantastic! Let me guess… the lift! The lift?" he looked at Arthur for confirmation. Arthur, not knowing quite what to do and feeling more than a little alarmed at his current predicament just nodded dumbly.  
"I always knew it!" continued the Doctor, "That lift is a matter transporter to a transdimentional part of the galaxy."

Zaphod was wearing his usual expression that is the face of a man completely confused. "A matter transporting what…?"  
"I dunno, but I didn't want to say 'magic door'"

Arthur was really beginning too feel that this was all too much, decided that enough was enough and promptly fainted.

Chapter 3: The second coming of the History class

After much discrepancy, The Doctor and Ford, being the more sensible of the group decided it best to carry Arthur from place to place until he gained the use of his legs and thus consciousness. They were in the middle of the second history class of the day.  
"Welcome back, class," greeted Mr Allan, "today we shall be reading from here to eternity."  
At this the Doctor groaned and rolled his eyes. Roxy and Stella had been banned by Will from sitting either side of the Doctor and so now were sat behind him, eyes fixed where they probably shouldn't be. They were, of course, deep in conversation about none other than the Doctor. Zaphod was, as always, doodling rather obscene sketches on his "history" book. Ford was studying the Doctor's blueprints for some screwdriver device he was thinking up. He leaned over to the Doctor,  
"It won't work," he whispered, "You just can't build this sort of technology. For a start you have to research anything with a lock that's ever been invented. Not to 

mention the high frequency you're going to have to squash in there!"  
The Doctor leaned over to reply but Arthur, who's head was drooped over his shoulder, mumbled and the Doctor, distracted turned to prop Arthur up and stop him from falling over.  
"Why are you wearing pyjamas?"  
Arthur thought about this for a moment.  
"I don't know," he eventually replied, "I seem always to be having the most tremendous problems with my lifestyle at the moment."  
At this the entire class whizzed round in their seats and stared at Arthur.  
"Arthur," the Doctor explained, "We're all either timelords or have babel fish stuck in our ears. We translate any language and in this certain far away galaxy, you just said the worst insult possible!"  
Mr. Allan was rapidly striding over to where Arthur was sat. He picked him up by the ear and strode out of the class with him shouting as he went.  
"I WILL NOT TOLERATE THAT SORT OF LANGUAGE IN MY CLASSROOM"

The rest of the lesson dragged on and Arthur spent a great deal of time sat on the floor waiting for everybody else. Finally they all trundled out like a flock of sheep.  
Ford, once again was talking animatedly to the Doctor about his new device.  
"I told you it will work so it will. I'll use the TARDIS to access all the information once she's grown. I just need you to build it. Honestly, Ford I'm a Doctor not a mechanic. That's why you're my best friend!"  
"But it won't WORK"  
Arthur, although still befuddled and clueless to everything which was going on, was good at solving arguments.  
"If I might make an observation," he started and the two intelligent people turned to look at him. Zaphod just muttered, "I expect monkey man wants a banana." Arthur pretended not to have heard this and so continued  
"... The Doctor seems to be pretty good at science and Ford seems to be good at building stuff so you can just agree to disagree and build the device, what ever it may be, and if it works the Doctor's right and if not Ford can make a new one using his logic and everybody's happy and we can have a cup of tea!"  
"Tea! Tea, oh, fantastic. That's what I need. Cup of tea! Two sugars! I'm really starting to like this Arthur person!"

Chapter 4: at the lockers

.

Roxy slammed her locker door shut. Stella Looked at her  
"What's up Roxy?" Stella asked her  
Roxy put her head on the locker.  
"Well I think that no-one loves me Stella."Roxy replied  
The Doctor walked pass he slipped his books in to his locker, he turned to Stella.  
"What's up with Roxy?" The Doctor asked concerned.

A small tear slowly trickled down Roxy's freckled cheek and her shoulders shook slightly as she sobbed. Stella put an arm around her friend for comfort.  
"You get wound up so easily," she stated. Roxy let out a harder sob.  
"You always say that. I don't get upset easily. You just don't care. No one does!"  
"That's not true," Stella retorted desperately, grabbing for something that might 

ease Roxy's misery.

"Roxy," said the calm voice of the Doctor, "why don't you tell me what's the matter."  
Stella looked annoyed at the intervention. Roxy was her best friend. She would not have anyone... even someone as cute as the Doctor take her away.  
"It's ok," she said to the boy, "You're not the only time lord in this school.  
"I was just trying to help!" The Doctor looked hurt.  
"Well don't. Don't you have a TARDIS to attend to? Or a human to look after. Or a two headed baby to rescue."

The Doctor was taken aback. He studied Stella carefully before stalking off to do all those things and cursing at his uselessness.

"Hold still," Stella said to Roxy. Roxy tried. Stella placed her hands either side of her friend's head and searched through it as she'd seen the doctor do so many time if ever he saw someone too upset to speak. Stella was shocked. Memories, not hers, welled up of standing right on the outside of a group of people... laughing along with them but never allowed in, feeling the pride of being graded a B on coursework then looking around at Ford, the Doctor, Stella with their As and Beeblebrox who just didn't care. Being told once... only once but so harshly "You're not the most important thing in the universe, not everything revolves around you..." five minutes ago. By Stella.

She broke off sharply.  
"Roxy, I'm sorry," Stella apologised pathetically. The other girl gave an indignant sniff and held her head high.  
"I really am. I didn't mean it... well I did but I mean I didn't mean to say it..."  
"Well you did."  
It was true. Stella felt a lead weight in her chest, dragging her down.  
"I'm not the most important thing in the universe. Everyone knows they're not. Except maybe Zaphod."  
"So now you're calling me as stupid as Zaphod Beeblebrox!"  
Stella let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Listen..."  
"No, you listen. I've tagged along after everyone and praised you all and never complained when you don't pay me the slightest bit of attention..."  
Roxy broke off mid sentence. Unable to control the tears which once more gushed from her sapphire eyes.

Stella had never felt more useless. She hadn't a clue what to say. What did you say in a situation like that? She bit her lip and her eyebrows came closer together in a look of concern. Roxy had run off down the hallway, probably to the library and Stella had gone to find her TARDIS.  
"Oh, TARDIS, she said to it. What would you do?"

"Everyone knows a TARDIS won't talk"

Chapter 6: Expulsion

The Doctor was outraged. He had been told to go away and not to intervene. He's the Doctor! Intervening is what he does! He stomped down the corridor to the cafeteria where he knew Zaphod would be. All feeling of ill treatment rapidly 

evaporated however when he saw Ford lying unconscious on a table.

"Ford!" he screamed, and vaulted over to him. Ford's nose appeared to be broken and he was covered in what appeared to be green goo.

The Doctor quickly scanned him over for anything else that might be broken then sent a random person off to go get one of the medical staff. The Doctor stood on the table.

"Who did this?" He asked the crowd. "Who did it?"

Stella spun around sharply,  
"Harold Saxon?"  
"It's the Master to you," he sneered.  
"You don't deserve that title." Stella hastily retorted.  
"And what about you?" he moved closer to her. "What's your title?"  
Stella thought for a moment. She hadn't been taken to gaze in to... whatever it was. She envied the Doctor and...she wouldn't call him that name. Not even in her head.  
"I don't need a title. I have nothing to prove."  
The Master moved to Stella's TARDIS. She prickled as he bent to touch it. Hastily she pulled him back.  
"Relax, Stella. I won't kill it."  
"I don't trust you. What are you doing here anyway?"  
The Mater tapped a foot.  
"Looking for your precious Doctor. You wouldn't know where he is now would you?"  
"I sent him to look out for Beeblebrox."  
The Master's face twisted in to a smile. He laughed and rolled his eyes, heading for the cafeteria.

"I'm warning you, if you don't tell me who beat Ford up, I'll... do something."  
"I confess... John. It was me."  
The Doctor blinked slowly.  
"Harold Saxon. I should have known."  
"Oh Doctor. When are you going to start using my real name?"  
"You don't deserve it." he retorted  
"And how, exactly do you deserve yours? Doctor. Who can do nothing to fix his friend's broken nose even."

The Doctor leapt off the table and right in front of the master. He punched him once. It was enough. The master resembled Ford in being completely unconscious. And then Professor Allan marched in.

Roxy crossed out the sixth drawing she'd attempted since having plonked herself on a squashy sofa in the library. It didn't resemble anything at all let alone what she intended it to resemble. It was meant to be a princess riding on a horse through an enchanted forest with all sorts or dark creatures lurking in the shadows.  


"This isn't working." She said to herself.  
"I know the feeling."  
Three heads appeared from behind the sofa opposite.  
"Zaphod, how long have you been there? And Arthur, where'd you find the tea?"  
Arthur and Zaphod looked at each other.  
"Well," Zaphod began. "We stole in to the staffroom, grabbed a cup of tea for Arthur, got caught and ran up here to hide from the professors."  
They all sat in silence for a moment, unsure what to say. Finally the silence was broken by a small random child with a squeaky voice.  
"Ford Prefect's unconscious and the Doctor's beating up the Master!" The child promptly fainted.

All three sprang to their feet and dashed down to the canteen and banged straight in to the back of Professor Allan.

"You three," he bellowed at them, "can consider yourself expelled for damaging a cosmic screwdriver which I keep in my back pocket, Harold Saxon, you're expelled for physical bullying, John Smith, you're expelled for fighting and Ford prefect, you're expelled for being caught with a nitro glycerine powered device which I deem unstable!"

Chapter 7- a quarter of a pan galactic gargle blaster and six cups of tea.

"The device was perfectly stable" Ford mumbled to himself as he shuffled out of the front doors of the building, flanked by the others who looked equally morbid; apart from of course The Master who looked like he was fulfilling a great plan despite the fact that, Ford was sure, he most certainly was not.

"I'm sure it was" Stella replied gently. Ford was looking a little fragile and wouldn't take an "it was powered by nitro-glycerine of course it wasn't stable" from anyone.

"The real problem" began the Doctor, turning left after the front gate and heading down the lane that ran past the school, "is that I and probably you lot too, won't want to go home and tell our parents we've been expelled- I mean it kind of destroys our entire future not completing time-lord training. Thus," he continued, ignoring the raised eyebrows at his use of the word "thus" whilst speaking "we have nowhere to go."

A few minutes of silence passed as they walked aimlessly on, none of them quite sure where they were going. Trudging, Arthur thought it was called, when one has nowhere to go and nothing left but one's pride and so walking nowhere in particular is the only thing left to do.

"I have an idea!" Zaphod suddenly piped up causing even the master to jump and the Doctor to narrow his eyes in suspicion. "We could," he started enthusiastically almost jumping on the spot, "we could" everyone was now looking at him in wary eagerness, "we could…"

"We could go and get a cup of tea" piped in Arthur.

"What is it with you and your tea? Although actually, I think he may have a point, how many for tea?"

"And biscuits" Roxy added hopefully

"I like mine strong" Stella responded

"So that's…" the doctor looked around mouthing each number as he counted "You having one, Saxon?"

"Look. Firstly, I don't think we should be wittering on about tea when there are more important matters in hand and secondly, who the hell is this person and why the hell is he in his pyjamas?"

There was again silence for a few seconds

"Hello," Arthur beamed and held his right hand out by means of introduction which the Master merely looked at and raised an eyebrow as if to say "you expect me to shake that?" Arthur put his hand back down and shoved it into his pocket rocking on the balls of his feet. "Well I'm Arthur," he tried again, this time gaining a nod to go on "I'm from earth you see and I was eating toast and drinking tea in the kitchen this morning and suddenly the teapot turned into an elevator button so I blinked and stared as any human would at seeing something strange and the poked and the kitchen started spinning around and it was all rather disturbing really so I closed my eyes until I thought everything must surely be back to normal and found myself in an elevator being stared at by a rather intelligent looking chap which I now know by the name of "Ford" and some other squinty eyed bloke who seems to have mysteriously disappeared."

Arthur finished his account of his odd arrival looking rather dazed and confused leaving the Master nodding in disbelief. "I'm the Master" he responded finally "I got here the normal way"

A few hours later, due to Arthur's stream of complaints of being hungry and comments of "I really do think a cup of tea would brighten our situation quite considerably" and the Doctor's continual agreement closely followed by the odd order from somewhere within the ensemble the Master finally gave in with

"Well let's just go and have a sodding cup of tea then since you're all so set on it." And so they were all sat in a brightly lit café on hard backed wooden chairs at a yellow linoleum covered table which currently supported six mugs of steaming hot sweet tea and half pan galactic gargle blaster ordered by Zaphod. Quarter of that was causing Zaphod to act rather erratically- even by his standards, and the remaining quarter had just been poured over the Master's head to make him look pretty…or so Zaphod had said at the time.

"I like sugar." Commented Roxy, after her fifth packet of the stuff. "Sugar tastes nice."

"Really?" Zaphod was quick off the mark, "Put some-ha ha ha- put some in here!" He picked up the tall glass of foaming liquid, sloshing some of it out the side which abruptly made the table steam.

Roxy was laughing hysterically having just finished another two packets of sugar

"Ok" she managed to annunciate between bouts of giggles. She reached over the table with a packet of sugar, draping her sleeve in Stella's tea. Still shaking with laughter she tipped the packet to what gargled below.

The mother of bangs, of course ensued. After the smoke cloud cleared away a rather dazed and rumpled looking Zaphod and Roxy emerged. Both still giggling like idiots.

"That was awesome!" The Doctor raised an eyebrow

"Please," he started, "please just, just don't do that again" and took a long drink of tea.

"Awwwwwwwww" protested Roxy, "but doccykins, I was just playing" she pouted and made puppy eyes at the doctor.

The doctor had to smile at those big sapphire eyes and that sweet face. Catching himself he promptly buried his face back in his tea and duly spilt it down his shirt. Jumping at the hot liquid he stood up and tripped over the chair leg, sending the chair under him who was reeling toward the wall and the picture of a lady selling flowers which was hung on it. He hit the wall. The picture jumped off. The picture hit him on the head. He passed out.

Stella leant on a hand supported by the almost vacated table watching Ford and Arthur struggle to clam a flailing Zaphod who really didn't know his limit as far as pan galactic gargle blasters were concerned and wondering why on earth they were being sold in a café and how the café could afford the special licence to sell such a dangerous drink. She took a sip of tea and made a face. It was stone cold. She set it down again and nibbled a biscuit.

"You know" a voice came from behind her "you look like a chipmunk nibbling a biscuit like that."

"Must you always sneak up behind me?" she enquired.

"Until you stop jumping when I do. It wouldn't be any fun otherwise."

"Sit. Please. Hovering makes me nervous."

The master obliged, smirking.

"What do you want?" Stella asked after a few moments of stony silence.

"What makes you think I want anything?" He asked back, leaning against the chair nonchalantly and sipping his previous cup of tea before grimacing and setting it back down as Stella had done.

"Cold?" Stella guessed.

"Icy" came the reply. "Actually I wanted to apologize for insulting you earlier."

"Why? You insult me constantly. What makes earlier any different?"

"Titles are very serious matters they don't work well as banter. The fact that you don't have one was a little harsh to point out-"

"-Are you trying to insult me _again_ by that?"

"Stella, wait. That was badly put. You weren't exactly nice earlier either"

"Says Mr. Pleasant"

"Oh sarcasm, huh? Very funny ha ha. You know your wit could cut through concrete"

"Now who's sarcastic?"

"No I mean it. Every word stabs."

Stella plonked 3 galpies on the table hoping it would cover the tea and stomped outside.

The master rolled his eyes, breathed once and followed suit.

The Doctor opened his eyes. Everything was fuzzy. He felt for his glasses on the floor by him then felt a gentle hand on his. He looked up to see a rounded face, dark hair feathering round it and, even without his glasses he could see marks of concern.

"Hey" Roxy started, "you alright?"

"Calmed down a bit have you, sweet pea?"

Roxy laughed. "Here are your glasses. The flower lady crushed one of the lenses."

"Lovely," he replied taking them and placing then on his nose. "Hmm, four Roxies."

Roxy laughed a gain nervously and went to take her hand away when the doctor held on to it.

"Thankyou," he said, so gently a zephyr would have drowned the sound, gazing at Roxy as though he'd never seen her before with a smile on his face, warming the whole room.

He found Stella on a swing in a deserted park, paint peeling and rain beginning to drizzle.

"Why'd you run off?"

Stella looked up. Her fiery hair was beginning to curl in the damp air and her face was set in a completely neutral expression.

"Fed up with arguing."

"I know that's not it" The master could read people like books, Stella no exception. He sat on the swing beside her, rocking back and forth on his heels. "You could argue forever." He added.

"Why are you such a jerk?"

The master hadn't been expecting that. He looked taken aback, but only for a moment before setting his features back into his customary smirk. "It works for me. Pretending you know everything works for you. We all use our worst habits the most."

"That's your excuse? You're hooked on being despicable?"

The master first looked angry and then hurt. He bit his tongue, looked away and then back. "You find me despicable?" He questioned. "You hate me that much?"

Stella hadn't meant that. She was so used to using what ever words would be most effective but she never meant them to hurt. Why didn't she ever think? She floundered, "No, I didn't mean…" what had she meant to say? "I meant that. I don't hate anybody." She finished weakly.

"And yet you find me despicable, do you?" He stood up from the swing to face Stella.

Stella cursed herself for using the wrong word. "I didn't mean that" she flushed bright red. "It's just that I wasn't thinking. I don't hate you. Well sometimes I think I do. You really know how to get on someone's nerves."

Stella stood up herself.

The master could hear her breathing. She was so close. He could smell her gentle not quite flowery perfume. He lifted a hand to stroke a stray hair back from her pale, freckled cheek. It was soft and silky.

Stella said nothing. The master's hand was warm to the touch. She leant her head into it and closed her eyes. She didn't hate him. Not at all. She felt his mouth brush against her lips and opened hers underneath. She felt him stoke down her back as he kissed her and pull tendrils of hair just slightly, pulling her closer to him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Arrrrrrrrrrrrr! Ahhhhhhhhhh" Zaphod screamed as burning chilli sauce was mercilessly poured down his throat by a rather nervous looking Arthur whilst his arms and legs were 

being forced to stay on the floor by Ford. "Alright!" he continued to scream "It worked, it worked! Now get me water! Please! Oh, God, I need water!"

Ford and Arthur heaved a sigh of relief and thanked the waitress for the idea. Zaphod grabbed the glass on the table and gulped it down quickly. Breathing normally again he looked round to see Roxy and the doctor deep in conversation , Ford and Arthur talking to the waitress and no sign of Stella and the master.

"Ford, you hoopy frood, I bet you can't tell me where Stella and the master are."

The entire café went quiet.

"That's not good." The doctor said "That's really not good."

"They'll kill each other" added Ford

"And they won't care if they take Gallifrey along with them" finished the doctor before running out of the café, stopping in the middle of the road, running back to leave 3 galpies for the tea and running out again. Everyone else fished for the money, left it and chased after the doctor.


End file.
